Seven Years of Summer
by recycledsmiles
Summary: What do you think Hermione says to her parents whenever she gets home after every school year? And what do you think Dan and Jean thinks of Ron Weasley? This is a 7-chapter story. Each chapter for each of the school year.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so after watching Harry Potter for the whole day (while reading fan fictions too), I decided to make a 7-chapter fan fiction about Hermione and her parents after each school year. Aren't you guys curious what happen whenever she comes home?!

Anyway, have fun reading and please review and favorite!

1st year:

Jean placed her left hand on her husband's shoulder and used him as leverage as she tiptoes while sweeping her eyes through the crowd to look for her daughter's wild hair. She has missed her so much that it hurt to think that she would have to go through sending her to an unknown place for six more years.

Without thinking, she tightened her grip on her husband. "Ouch!"

Jean shrugged apologetically. "Where is she, Dan? She said she'd be here by now!"

Dan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Don't worry, she'll be here any minute now," then his eyes lit up when she saw a mass of brown, curly hair bouncing its way towards them. "Look! She's here!"

"Mummy! Daddy!" The girl squealed.

"Hermione!" They exclaimed in unison and bound to hug their daughter. They peppered her with kisses and then Dan let go of her family to pick up Hermione's trunk and lead them on the way to their car.

Once they got in, with Jean deciding to sit beside her daughter at the backseat, Hermione started to talk about her school. Both adults, of course, didn't get half of the magic related words that their daughter had said but they didn't mind because they know she would explain it later when they get home.

When they reached their home, and Hermione had settled in, they went to their recreation room for a tea and to continue catching up.

"So how was school, honey?" Dan asked her daughter.

Hermione grinned and started to talk animatedly. "Hogwarts was absolutely enchanting! The castle was huge, and the portraits and staircases move!"

Dan and Jean were genuinely happy that their daughter had fun and has found a place where she belonged. She never liked primary school, and even though Hermione never spoke about it, they knew she had trouble making friends.

"Did you make any friends?" Jean asked this time.

Hermione bounced on her chair. "Yes! I made friends with Harry Potter—the boy I told you about from the books—and Ron Weasley! They're my new friends!"

The couple shared a look, Jean's with joy that their daughter found friends fast and with Dan's narrowed ones. "Your friends… are boys?" Dan asked. Hermione nodded absent-mindedly while she took a bite on her chocolate muffin.

"But… but…" Dan spluttered.

"But, honey, what about girls?" Jean asked for her husband.

"What about them?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Well, you shared rooms with four other girls. Aren't you friends with any of them?" Jean asked again.

"I'm busy all the time, and they always want to titter about boys!" Hermione answered.

"And what do you do with those boys, hm?" Dan asked, annoyed about the information that her daughter just given them.

Hermione squirmed on her seat this time. She was not sure if she should share anything about her adventures with Harry and Ron. Of course, if they knew about any of it, they will not hesitate to pull her out of the school and of the wizarding world in whole. "Well, we study and play chess…" Hermione muttered.

Dan grunted, and Jean slapped her lightly on the arm. "Are you going to invite them over sometime, darling?" Jean asked.

"Boys coming over?! That… that's…" Dan spluttered again but before he could finish his sentence, Jean waved her hand in front of her husband's face to shut him up.

"Err," Hermione was blushing now because of her father's behaviour. _Honestly, _she thought,_ it's like he thinks I'm old enough to do what he's thinking. Of course I know what he's thinking, I'm not __**that **__young! _"I don't know, honestly. We would probably just write each other. Besides, Harry will probably be locked in his room for the whole summer again…" Hermione trailed off to see her Mum's face scrunched and his Dad's curious.

"What did you mean by 'locked up'?" Dan asked.

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "He lives with his Aunt—his mother's sister—and they… don't like him there. Anyway, Harry's like a small brother to me; he seems so lost most of the time."

"And what about this other boy? What's his name? What about him?" Dan needed to know what kind of boys his daughter decided to associate herself with.

"His name is Ron, Dad, and he's nice. He's funny, he's brave, he's not that studious but he's definitely smart," Hermione smiled brightly at her parents. Jean looked at her husband and smirked. _Uh-oh,_ Jean thought. _This is where the fun begins._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before we start, I would like to say thank you and give everyone a super tight cyber hug for putting my story on their favorites and for following and for the people who left reviews :3! Anyway, I won't keep you any longer! Enjoy this second chapter and please, please, please review!

P.S. Please be gentle on me I don't have a beta so if you see really cringe-worthy grammar errors, trust me when I say, I hate myself too.

2nd year

Dan didn't know what to think, or say. His daughter—his precious princess—had been in a serious danger and he didn't get the chance to protect her.

Because he wasn't there.

Because he wasn't magical.

When he and his wife learned about the incident that led to their daughter being bedridden for weeks from the headmaster, they immediately exploded in fear, resentment towards themselves, and anger. Fear because they don't know what kind of evil would do that to a 12 year old. Resentment towards themselves because they can't do anything to protect their child, and mostly anger because how could the headmaster—who was supposedly to be the greatest wizard of all time—let this kind of disaster happen under his tutelage.

Looking at their daughter now, they could feel the weight of the school year in her presence. Her lips pursed in a straight line, her eyes set on the window and unblinking, and her hands on a tight ball that makes her knuckles turn white. They don't know what she was thinking and they are desperate to hear her voice, and see her smile and bounce on her seat just like she did last summer.

"Darling," Jean started, glancing over Dan once before turning to her daughter again with a concerned look. "It will be easier if you tell us what really happened," she continued.

Hermione looked at her mother and smiled. "I'm okay, Mum. It was an accident, and it will never happen again," she assured both of her parents. She couldn't well tell them her involvement with everything that has happened this year. Just like last year, she'd pretend that everything was alright and forgotten.

"So," Dan finally spoke. "Can you tell us about your year?"

Hermione smiled and finally relaxed. She was grateful for her father's change of topic. "My classes were great! Of course I made sure I would be ahead of all my school works…"

Dan and Jean let their daughter talk about her studies, their school sport, and how Harry and Ron made her year bearable for her. They were grateful for the two boys; there was no doubt about that. It sounded like the two boys took care of her while she was at school and while she was hospitalized.

"Are you inviting them this year?" Jane suddenly asked.

Hermione stopped talking and shook her head sadly. "Harry would not be allowed, and Ron and his siblings got a mail from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they will be going to Egypt this summer."

"Wow!" Jean exclaimed. "Didn't you say you've always wanted to go to Egypt and see the historical places?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I did! Ron and his family are so lucky! They won that trip from the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley said they would be visiting Bill there."

"Oh, right! She told us one of her sons work there. What does he do exactly?" Dan asked.

"He's a curse-breaker," Hermione replied.

"Is that dangerous?" Jean asked.

Hermione nodded. "In a way, yes. He works for the goblins, and they're terribly strict when it comes to what they want wizards to do for them. Curse breaking is equally taxing too. One wrong move and he can die."

Dan raised both his eyebrows in an impressed manner, "Molly is lucky to have a brave son!"

Hermione grinned. "Do you even know what their second child do for a living?"

"What?" Both her parents asked.

"Charlie trains dragons!"

"WHAT?!"

Hermione hummed, and laughed at her parents' gaping mouths.

"I don't even know what I'd do if you choose a field that involve dragons!" Jean panicked.

"That will be a looooong way, Mum! No need to worry yet!"

"She's right, Jean! I don't even want to think about that now, it's too stressful!" Dan exclaimed.

Of course, both parents wish their child to stay at her current age forever and be dependent to them, but they know she's already independent now that she goes to a boarding school, and another world. All they can do is support her, and beg to which higher being is up there to take care of their only daughter.

Jean suddenly perked up. "We should go to France this summer holiday!"

Hermione squealed. "Really, Mum?" She bolted up from her seat and grabbed her Mother's hands and squeezed tight.

Jean laughed. "Yes! I bet you'll enjoy both our world and the wizarding world's history in the country."

Hermione jumped for joy, still holding her Mother's hand. She looked up to her father and found him smiling up at her. Dan couldn't disagree because he liked the idea too. It was a good thing that they were kind of well off and can have holidays out of the country because he knows what kind of voracious shoppers his wife and daughter are.

Hermione hugged both her parents before saying, "I need to write Harry and Ron! They're going to be so excited!"

Jean and Dan can only shake their heads in amusement.

A/N: I hate this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, my awesome readers! I'm sorry for not updating faster than the last one *sad face*. I got sick and school has been giving us extra work. Enough of my personal life! Thank you for the reviews and for following this story! It'll probably become darker from now on. I'm already thinking of a sequel for this. I just really like to think Hermione's parents have a big involvement with her and Ron's relationship. Anyway, this is becoming a little too long. Enjoy this one and I promise I'll post the next chapter faster!

~0~0~0~

Jean gave the boy in front of her a once-over. The boy has his hands in his pockets. His eyes are darting around the room, clearly fascinated with all the _unusual_ contraptions. It was obvious that it was the first time Ron Weasley has ever been inside a muggle home. He's too tall for his age, the pants are a little short for him, his fiery red hair is long enough to cover his eyes. But the main thing that has caught her attention is his eyes. His deep and clear blue eyes. Eyes that shows honesty, youth, and other emotions that Jean can't really put her fingers on.

Jean shifted her attention to her daughter.

When they picked up Hermione from King's Cross a month ago, they were shocked to see that she has lost so much weight. She also had a small scar that was about to heal on her right cheek. They asked her about it but has waved it all off and blamed it on school stress and an accident in their Care of Magical Creatures class. She didn't know what kind of creatures they tend to or school load to be stressing about that her daughter must lose 10 pounds for, but she is sure that there are things that her daughter isn't telling them about.

"You have a lovely home," Arthur Weasley smiled at her, cutting her off from her thoughts.

Jean smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Arthur, and thank you for inviting my daughter to the… er… what was it again?"

Arthur chuckled, "It's the Quidditch World Cup! It's the wizarding world's sports. I was lucky enough to get a hold of tickets for my children and Hermione and Harry."

Jean smiled and nodded. She didn't know what else to say to the man anymore so she looked at the two teenagers quietly arguing about something. Dan suddenly appeared on her side and said, "Looks like that two are already having fun."

Arthur chuckled, "Oh, yes! I heard from my twins that they tend to argue a lot. But I think that's how they get by with their friendship."

Jean smiled knowingly, and tried to console the two teenagers. "Hermione, dear, why don't you give Ron a tour of the house?"

Hermione stopped hissing at Ron—who was currently red in the face, probably trying not to hiss back at the girl in front of their parents—and smiled. She nodded to the adults, grabbed Ron on his elbow and hastily dragged him up to her room.

Jean chuckled, but Dan and Arthur looked a little uncomfortable.

Dan cleared his throat and asked, "Are they going to be okay upstairs? Maybe I should check on them just in case…" Arthur nodded at the idea.

Jean waved her hand. "They'll be okay."

After a few minutes of polite small talks, they decided to move to the sitting room and have some tea and a few biscuits. They talked about both the Muggle and Wizarding world some more. Both parties asked about basic things like how they do household chores or what their means of transportations are.

Dan looked like he was meaning to ask something else every time but decide against them at the last minute, which didn't go unnoticed by Arthur. He knew what he wants to ask, he just didn't want to initiate it. But after a couple of minutes, Dan found courage and asked, "Has Ron told you about his stay at Hogwarts?"

Jean and Dan weren't stupid to believe their thirteen year old daughter that she's completely fine every single time she comes home, when she's been coming home with a lot of difference from the girl they bid goodbye from King's Cross at the start of every term.

Arthur put his cup down and sighed, "No," he said in a sad voice. "But we find out anyway. We have three other kids in Hogwarts with him, and they can't really keep secrets for long."

"Hermione," Jean started. "We know she doesn't like to worry us, but we need to know. She comes home every summer, and every time there's something different about her. Like she's carrying a weight."

Arthur explained what happened year ago, and what was happening now—what he knows anyway. He knew that the Grangers received a letter from Hogwarts when the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, and he cleared that out for them and how Harry Potter saved his daughter with the help of his son and their daughter. He also explained the stress the school faced because of Sirius Black.

After their talk, Arthur reassured the two adults in front of him of how safe Hogwarts is. He knew that both parents are apprehensive now but couldn't risk pulling Hermione out of the school.

"Me and my wife," Arthur said with a smile. "We can look over Hermione for you. Ron talk so much about her in our home that I feel like we know her already. My wife is very fond of her, you know? It won't be a bother, not at all!"

Jean and Dan smiled and accepted Arthur's offer. Of course, Jean pondered upon Arthur's words about Ron talking about Hermione some more. What mother wouldn't? It was ridiculously obvious how smitten the tall, gangly boy with her bushy-haired daughter.

Half an hour later, Hermione and Ron came down from her room with her things being carried by him. Hermione bid farewell to her parents, Ron shook hands with Dan (who gave him a tight smile). Hermione hooked arms with Ron and traveled by Floo Powder together. Jean and Dan shook hands with Arthur, an indication of the trust they have bestowed the stout man. Arthur nodded at them and vanished from the fireplace a couple of seconds after.

Jean and Dan sat together while facing the fireplace, hoping that this year would be better for their daughter and her two best friends.


End file.
